Aliento
by Blue Windy
Summary: Una sola frase es más que suficiente para evocar en alguien los recuerdos más profundos. Allen comete el error de recordarle a Link algo que tenía muy guardado para sí. Madarao/Link Onesided-Link/Allen


¿Por qué, oh, Kireh, por qué te dedicas a torturar al pobre Link?

Porque con Kini-Ainotsuki siempre inventamos novelas hiperdramáticas y llenas de angst :3 He aquí la explicación de por qué carajos Link era tan poco atractivo al principio y eventualmente se fue transformando en un sex god hecho y derecho. u.ú ahora disfruten nuestras loqueritas con mi peculiar estilo de escritura sin pies ni cabeza…

Ah, sí, y D. Gray-man no me pertenece uxu, o Link habría sido sexy desde el principio (?)

* * *

Aliento  
_Blue Windy_

-Tu cabello es muy bonito.

Link apenas y ralentiza los fluidos movimiento de su pluma al escuchar la afirmación de Walker.

-Pero deberías peinarlo de otra forma. Ese corte tuyo de seguro hace llorar a los niños pequeños- prosigue el exorcista, y ríe levemente. Ésta vez el rasgueo de la pluma cesa por completo, y Link se vuelve hacia Walker, ofendido.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que tienes un cabello muy bonito.- responde Walker, sonriendo ampliamente, a lo que Link no puede seguir molesto. Además… Walker tenía un punto.

...

-¡Howard!

Howard Link escucha el grito a lo lejos y vuelve la cabeza sin dejar de caminar. Tiene prisa, después de todo, y no hay nada más importante que cumplir con el encargo de su maestro.

A menos que se trate de Madarao. Entonces todo lo demás puede esperar… un poco.

Howard le sonríe levemente, esperando a que el muchacho, algo mayor que él, le de alcance, y después prosigue.

-Quiero hablarte de algo, Howard- explica el recién llegado, sin mirarle a los ojos, más bien parece espiar a su alrededor, como vigilando que nadie los mire intercambiar palabras.

-De acuerdo, pero primero debo entregar estos papeles. Son importantes.

-Yo también soy importante- contraataca Madarao, frunciendo el seño, pero sabe que para Howard los deberes siempre tienen prioridad, de manera que sólo habla por hablar. Sin embargo, tiene el efecto deseado en Howard, que con dolor baja la mirada.

-No tardaré- dice antes de salir corriendo, y Madarao sonríe pues sabe que tiene el control sobre ese muchacho rubio.

...

-Me gusta mucho tu cabello, ¿sabes?- le dice el joven, enredando un mechón de su dorado y sedoso cabello entre los dedos, y Howard lleva diez minutos leyendo la misma oración. Desde que Madarao empezó a jugar con su cabello, cerca, muy cerca de él.

Comparten la habitación, y es común que Howard se recargue contra la cama de Madarao a leer mientras el otro descansa. La tensión del muchacho rubio parece disminuir con cada lenta y acompasada respiración del mayor. Sólo que ésta vez va en aumento, porque Madarao no duerme, y le distrae.

-¿Me escuchaste?- presiona, tirando del mechón preso para obligar a Howard a levantar la mirada. Éste no se queja ni un poco, acostumbrado al dolor.

-Sí- responde, los ojos fijos en los claros de Madarao – ¿qué quieres que responda? ¿"Gracias"?

-Claro, grosero. Te he hecho un cumplido.- el mayor sonríe ampliamente, pasando los brazos a los lados de la cabeza rubia para alcanzar el libro que lee.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta, al momento que recarga la barbilla en el hombro de Howard, acomodándose para leer.

-Un libro- contesta, procurando olvidarse de la sensación del aliento de Madarao en su mejilla. Éste ahoga una risa en la garganta, y cierra el libro fuertemente, antes de aventarlo lejos de ellos. Howard retiene la respiración, contrariado por el maltrato a objetos ajenos.

-Tu cabello es muy lindo, Howard- le recuerda, pasándole una mano entre él, desenredándolo amablemente, la otra aventurándose a través de su pecho – y ese corte te sienta de maravilla.

Al rubio le parece exagerado. Sólo llevaba el cabello largo, hasta casi rozarle los hombros, para cubrir sus orejas, que se otra manera lucían enormes. Se aparta el flequillo de los ojos, abriéndolo desde el centro, y se deja acariciar, suspirando audiblemente.

Pero bueno… al menos había algo lindo en él.

-No se te ocurra cortarlo jamás.

-No, nunca.

...

Más allá de la reja existe un mágico y misterioso mundo donde abundan los muchachos, y cada uno de ellos, sólo por el hecho de ser inalcanzable, es hermoso. Aunque sin duda habrá alguno que otro más deseable.

Una joven muchachita rubia observa a su hermano, los ojos anegados de lágrimas. La figura de su único pariente se disuelve sin poder controlarlo, y lo único que nota es un destello dorado moverse a través de las sombras.

Se enjuga los ojos, y distingue a un inalcanzable junto a su hermano. Se prende de los barrotes de la reja, gritando para llamar su atención, pero Madarao se da la vuelta sin mirarla y pronto desaparece de su campo de visión.

El inalcanzable, contrariamente, se acerca a la muchacha.

-Él no puede ser fuerte por ambos. Tienes que ser fuerte por ti misma.- Le explica, palmeándole suavemente la cabeza. La chica alza los ojos, y la imagen de ese inalcanzable se fija en su cerebro al igual que sus palabras. Asiente, tomándole la mano.

-Dile que le quiero muchísimo- pide en voz muy baja, y el joven rubio le asegura que eso él ya lo sabe. Se despide y se aleja, y Tevak comprende en ese momento que ha caído.

Pero no tiene ninguna intención de levantarse.

...

-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana!- Madarao lo empuja fuertemente contra la pared más cercana una vez abierta la puerta de su habitación, y Howard se desvanece en el piso, con el hombro y el corazón adoloridos. Aún siente la tibieza de las manos de Tevak entre las suyas, a través de la reja, en contraste con la fría brisa de la noche. No comprendía por qué Tevak deseaba tocarle, ya que a él nunca le atrajo mucho el contacto físico, pero ella parecía menos triste así, y Howard lo único que deseaba era ayudar.

Finalmente se levanta lentamente, sin mirar a Madarao, aunque puede sentir la furia emanar de él. Percibe, en la oscuridad, como se acerca nuevamente y espera el impacto.

Efectivamente, Madarao lo sujeta de los hombros y lo presiona contra la pared. Lo abofetea salvajemente, y sólo para cuando le ha reventado el labio. Howard permanece estático. Él sabía que no debía tocar a las mujeres. Ellas estaban prohibidas, y siempre lo estarían, de manera que se merecía el castigo.

Madarao llora de rabia, tanto por el atrevimiento de Tevak como por la estupidez de Howard, y sus propios y malditos celos.

Pero había cosas que simplemente no se podían compartir.

Las lágrimas manan con mayor fluidez cuando sus ojos se fijan en los de Howard y reconoce en ellos la aceptación de las consecuencias, expresión que sólo presenta cuando es apaleado por sus maestros. A ellos los odiaba. Madarao no deseaba ser odiado.

-Maldito seas, Howard- le regaña, escondiendo el rostro contra su cuello. Le llora encima, pero el muchacho rubio no reacciona de ninguna manera, se mantiene sereno, respirando con calma. El mayor siente desesperación acumularse en su pecho. Necesita alguna clase de reacción, no la fría indiferencia de Howard Link en su estado más refinado.

Angustiado, se separa lo suficiente para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos, aquellos ojos almendrados y sosegados. Descubre que hay algo en esos pozos oscuros que hace increíblemente atractiva la penumbra, y le impide resistirse.

Madaro besa por vez primera a alguien en los labios. Se separa, aterrado, pero Howard sigue inmutable.

Murmura algo en alemán y le toma de la cintura, aferrándose con fuerza a él mientras le empapa la camisa de sangre y llanto. Y Madarao se ha vuelto adicto.

...

Howard Link se mira al espejo, y por un momento no se reconoce. Al principio no sabe qué exactamente ha cambiado, pero comprende que definitivamente hay algo diferente.

De pronto los detalles salen a relucir, y son tan claros que no entiende como es que los pudo pasar por alto.

Sus ojos parecen más pequeños, los ángulos de su rostro más marcados. Su semblante se ha endurecido, y ha perdido la natural apariencia curiosa de niño. Sus hombros se han ensanchado, y los músculos marcado en los lugares apropiados. Se han ido sus suaves formas de infante, remplazadas por duras líneas más adultas.

Es todo un hombre. Y toda una desgracia.

Toca su rostro y no comprende por qué no se dio cuenta antes de que estaba cambiando. Comprende que todo el atractivo que pudo haber tenido alguna vez se había esfumado junto con la niñez. Aunque… aún le quedaba el cabello.

...

Su nombre es Tokusa. Es un joven, aunque a simple vista es difícil de discernir.

Es un muchacho, y es un ladrón.

Tiene los ojos rasgados y una interesante expresión de misterio, y todos los intrínsecos patrones de la ambigüedad.

Su voz es inexacta, pero sus palabras profundas, y sus manos son grandes, de dedos largos pero delicados.

Su condición es de ganador, y Howard Link no es rival para él.

Pero Madarao no es el mismo, de todas formas. Se ha vuelto cruel y reservado. Es violento en la intimidad y ausente como compañía. Su chispa se apagó con los años, al igual que su esperanza y sus ganas de triunfar.

Al final no le importa lastimar a nadie, y asesinar es lo mismo que respirar. Pero Howard conserva en sus recuerdos otra imagen que no quiere morir, y por eso le destroza haber perdido por culpa de su genética. Pudo haberse conservado como un ser intermedio, sin embargo, tuvo que desarrollarse en un hombre bien hecho, y arruinarse la vida entera.

Ese día deja de ser un Cuervo, aunque sigue sirviendo al Vaticano. Ese día deja de ser un desplazado, para tratar de ganarse un lugar en su propio ego.

Howard Link se mira al espejo, pero no reconoce nada de él.

Sus ojos son tan duros que parecen hielo. Su entrecejo se mantiene permanentemente fruncido. Sus labios son una línea apretada, curveada hacia abajo en los extremos.

Sólo su cabello sigue siendo atractivo. Le enmarca el rostro, largo por todos lados, liso y brillante. Por un momento parece el mismo niño de antes, pero la ilusión se esfuma tan rápido como el vapor de su aliento sobre el cristal.

Lo detesta, pero no puede resolverse a cortarlo de una vez por todas. Lo ata por detrás en una trenza simétrica y bien arreglada, después simplemente recorta el frente minuciosamente para que no le estorbe el campo de visión y procede con su día.

Howard Link no quiere ningún ojo sobre él.

Y el trabajo es su vida entera.

...

Es el mismo trabajo al que adora, el que viene a arruinarlo una vez más.

Había oído que Allen Walker era irresistible, pero lo había catalogado como mera generalización, y ahora se encontraba comprobándolo, sumando un acierto más a la cuestión.

Allen Walker era irresistible.

Allen Walker era la caballerosidad materializada, la educación personificada y la dulzura corporizada. Allen Walker era droga y maldición. Allen Walker era deseo y pecado, y la más pura, sublime e inalcanzable ensoñación.

Allen Walker de momento se encontraba reposando en la cama de Link, callado y pensativo.

-Tu cabello es muy bonito.

El corazón de Link se salta un latido, y procura mantenerse desinteresado, físicamente lo logra, pero mentalmente es un mar embravecido.

-Pero deberías peinarlo de otra forma. Ese corte tuyo de seguro hace llorar a los niños pequeños- Link escucha su risa, y comprende que Walker bromea, aunque eso no significa que no pueda hacerle reconocer su grosería.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que tienes un cabello muy bonito- La sonrisa apenada de Walker es reveladora. Ha caído en cuenta de que se ha pasado un poco, pero como es costumbre, con sólo una sonrisa se le puede perdonar.

Link resopla y se da la vuelta, ignorándolo. O pretendiendo hacerlo.

Piensa… que Walker quizá tenga razón… tal vez valía la pena intentarlo de nuevo.

* * *

: DDDDD Me pasé.

Ahí perdón por tanta revoltura, pero… uxu es que así va la cosa pueh…

Reviews, porfa : D?


End file.
